Dreaming of you
by ElianLuna
Summary: Quick one shot that was on my mind today P {Crap Summary, rated M just in case} Dean's dreams have usually always involved women but a few times he has dreamed of a male, who is he and why isn't Dean freaking out over these dreams?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters.**_

_[Alright so random but meh xD I'm not sure if it's any good ;3; reviews are appreciated thank you for reading]_

There were the often nights were Dean had strange dreams. Very few of those times he had weird sex dreams. Not too weird of course, it was an enjoyable kind of weird. Of the nights that these dreams had occurred his partner had always been a woman. Often she was a petite blonde, sometimes even a brunette, haired woman with all the right curves in all the right places. Always had it been a woman in his sexual fantasies. But one time it had been a man. It had been surprising at first but then it wasn't actually that bad.

Dean rolled over on his crappy motel bed and closed his eyes. Due to his fatigue from an earlier hunt with a werewolf he fell asleep almost instantaneously. Once his mind was submerged in the realm of dreams the 'weird' dream started immediately. It was pitch black with nothing as far as the eye could see. It was like the first time too so Dean just simply closed his green eyes. He tensed slightly when he felt a hand on his face gently cupping his cheek but he kept his eyes closed. He felt comfortable even though he had no idea who was touching him, but he knew the person was male by the size and shape of their hand. A thumb ran across his cheekbone gently and then another thumb caressed his forehead. These hands against his face started to softly caress every crease and crevice of Dean's face lightly. It gave Dean a pleasant feeling, like the soft wings of an angel were caressing his face. The hands moved away and down to the base of his neck, the fingers gently stroked his scalp as he felt a pair of lips cover his own. They were slightly chapped, like his own, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. The lips moved against his slowly and lovingly cherishing his lips as the hands had done to his face. And Dean was kissing back, his body was still and he did not reach out for whatever was touching him as he somehow knew he was safe with someone he trusted so he was moving his lips in response to the ones touching his. His breath hitched in his throat as his lips were gently opened and a warm tongue shyly poked into his mouth to explore. Dean allowed the tongue to trail over his teeth slowly before it touched his own tongue, when that happened his tongue came to life and rolled around the one in his mouth. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as the hands on the base of his neck moved up towards his short sandy hair to stroke more of his head with his fingers. Dean felt another body press onto his, the body belonged to a male shorter than him and not as muscularly built as he was but the details didn't matter to him at the moment. His arms automatically wrapped around his partners waist as he deepened their kiss pushing his tongue into the other male's mouth and doing some exploring of his own. He felt his partner stiffen in surprise but relax after a moment, obviously he had not been expecting that. The hands moved down towards his now bare chest caressing every spot of skin and muscle. The touches were so soft and intimate that Dean could feel his cock coming to life in his jeans. As he pulled back for air from the kiss with his partner he felt hips bump up into his as well as an erection brushing against his causing a delightful bit of friction.

"Oh." He moaned pulling his partner closer. He ground against him and heard a slight gasp before his partner returned an eager thrust.

_'Mm.' _He thought as a moan tore itself from his throat yet again. His partner, recognising that he liked it, started to rub against Dean with his hips creating a better friction between their erections than their member's first meeting. Dean started to moan with a thin layer of sweat forming on his brow.

_'Oh who is it?' _He wondered in his mind as pleasure flooded through his entire system. _'Who is this? Who is this?' _He repeated in his mind locking lips with his partner who was more than eager to return the kiss. Dean felt himself on the verge of something, a climax or awakening he had no clue, when light started to sneak under his lashes causing him to start to open his eyes.

_'Wait.' _He thought another moan sounding from his throat. _'Wait no!' _He thought believing that he was on the verge of waking and held his partner closer. The male against him pulled back letting their lips pop.

"Cas." He moaned. Then his eyes opened. He wasn't asleep anymore and he was in the crappy motel room. His surprised lust clouded green eyes met bright eager blue ones and for once he didn't chastise the angel they belonged to for invading his personal space.

"Cas." He said simply.

"Hello Dean." Castiel replied his breath tickling Dean's lips.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked becoming slightly aware that his arms were around the angel's waist.

"You called for me so I came." Castiel responded.

"Oh…" Dean breathed guessing that he had called out for Castiel in his sleep when he realised who he had been dreaming about. There was silence between the two aside from the dull sound of a flickering light bulb in the bathroom. Sam obviously had gone out for a bit as his bed was now empty and there was no sound of his light snoring in the room.

"So…" Dean said after a few minutes of passing silence.

"Dean you have a very vivid imagination." Castiel said.

"Stay out of my head." Dean hissed but he didn't feel that angry and Castiel probably knew it since he just kept still and relaxed lying on top of the elder Winchester brother. Dean's eyes held Castiel's for some time. He seemed to drift into his own little world staring into those blue orbs. Castiel said nothing as Dean stared into his eyes before slowly taking in the features of his stoic face.

_'Always so serious.' _Dean thought to himself. _'I wonder how he would look if…'_ Dean trailed off as he clearly pictured Castiel face sporting a deep red blush as he looked over his bare shoulder up at Dean who was grinding against his ass. As his imagination started to run wild and his cock twitched to life again Dean completely forgot Castiel was there until the angel spoke.

"I would not object to that idea." He said.

"Wha…" Dean said dumbly as he was brought back to reality. The corner of Castiel's lip twitched upward and he shifted on top of Dean as if getting more comfortable.

"I would not object to…performing…your fantasies." Castiel said his voice barely above a whisper. Dean opened his mouth as if to reply but he kept it open as he thought over his options. He could reject the idea completely, Dean wasn't gay and his dreams, or fantasies as Castiel was putting it, were just one time things. But then again accepting it was very tempting, just to see that stoic face change as he thrust into the other man/angel/whatever. That and he didn't really have any problems if it were Castiel he did this with.

"Dean." Castiel said bringing him once again out from his deep thoughts. "Dean." Dean wanted to hear Castiel call for his name over and over again in ecstasy as they writhed in sexual pleasure.

_"Dean." _Castiel said firmly getting concerned at Dean's lack of response and in that moment Dean decided.

"Your ass is mine." He said to Castiel smashing their lips together and rolling over to pin the angel underneath him. If Sam came back and found them like this it…well, it would just be Sam's unlucky day then wouldn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

_[Alright so I'm not very good at writing smut ;3; I apologise in advance and thank you for reading. Thank you to Riceball-1989, you encouraged me to write this :3 even though I think it sucks~ anyway read on. I do not own the Supernatural characters]_

* * *

It took was all happening so fast that Dean had to slow himself down. He was excited, that was certain because even though he wanted to do nothing more than rip off all of Castiel's clothes and ravish him Castiel still had most of his clothes on. Castiel's tan coloured trench coat was completely off and had been thrown onto the floor, his suit jacket was almost falling off his right arm, his tie had been pulled right off, and his white shirt had been ripped open leaving an assortment of small buttons strewn on the motel room's bed and floor. Dean felt slightly like he shouldn't be doing this despite how much he wanted to. He was pinning an _angel_ of the Lord to a crappy motel bed and was currently lapping his tongue over one of his pink erect nipples while his right hand palmed the erection Castiel was sporting and his left groped his hips, thighs, and ass. Castiel, being unsure of what to do with his hands, had them resting on the back of Dean's neck stroking his scalp as he whimpered slightly breathing hotly against Dean's ear.

"Dean." He moaned panting slightly. Oh his voice alone just seemed to wash away all of Dean's worries.

"Yes Angel?" Dean asked smirking against his chest at the nickname.

"I need…I need…" His angel answered breathlessly.

"Do you want me to stop?" Dean asked halting his movements and moving his hand away from his crotch. Castiel's hips bucked upwards seeking Dean's hand and he whimpered.

"No. I need more." He almost begged. Dean lifted his head from his chest and caught Castiel's lips. He pried them open almost immediately and slipped his tongue into Castiel's mouth. Castiel moaned slightly in his mouth at the warmth of Dean's tongue as it roamed around in his mouth running along his teeth before battling with is tongue. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck pulling him closer towards him and pressing up more against him craving to be touched more by the 's hands ran through Castiel's hair and too soon he pulled away eliciting a whine from his pulled his shirt up and over his head before tugging at Castiel's clothes.

"We need to get these clothes off you." He said pulling Castiel to a sitting pulled off his jacket and shirt while Dean quickly, and without warning, unfastened his pants and practically ripped them off causing Castiel to yelp.

"You're making so many interesting sounds today." Dean chuckled. His hands moved around and behind Castiel sliding over his round butt cheeks. Castiel's breath hitched in his throat and a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Don't slap me like the pizza man." Castiel suddenly blurted out which caused Dean to laugh much to his angel's displeasure.

"Sorry Cas." Dean apologised. He kissed Castiel's chin and along his jaw until he went down his neck sucking on the skin he kissed ever so slightly. He tugged off his own pants, with Castiel's help, as he licked, kissed and sucked the soft skin of Castiel's neck. Once his pants had crumpled to the floor Dean's hands returned to Castiel's ass and squeezed. He was just about ready to plunge his fingers inside of Castiel and prepare him for Dean's cock when he realised something.

"Oh shit, we need lube." He cursed. He didn't have any and he doubted there'd be some lounging around in the motel.

"It's in my coat." Castiel said. Dean gave him a deeply confused look and the angel blushed even further. "G-Gabriel gave it to me, he told me I…would need it."

"Thank you Gabe." Dean muttered reaching out towards the coat but Castiel had it in his hands. He must have mojo'd it to his hands when Dean wasn't looking, none the less Dean didn't think too much into it and took the bottle of lubricant into his own hands. He opened the bottle and squirted the cold clear liquid onto his hands rubbing it over his fingers as well. He gently nudged Castiel onto his back and kissed him on the lips for a few seconds.

"Spread your legs Cas." Dean instructed. Castiel nodded his head and listened to Dean spreading his legs apart. It took all Dean had not to just completely ravish him there without preparing him. "This…will probably feel weird." Dean said uncertainly as his eyes hungrily trailing up and down Castiel's body, he wasn't entirely sure what Castiel would feel about having fingers inside of him. Dean gently slid his finger inside Castiel's entrance and heard Castiel suck in a sharp breath.

"You okay?" Dean asked biting his bottom lip.

"Yeah." Castiel breathed. "You can continue." Dean nodded and rotated his first finger slightly before he inserted a second finger. He felt Castiel's legs and ass tense up at the sensation before he relaxed. He was panting and made small whimpering sounds as Dean scissored his entrance to prepare him for what he was about to receive. Castiel's whimpers became more urgent as Dean continued and soon Dean was pulling his fingers out from his angel. Castiel made an odd sound that sounded quite like he was disappointed that Dean's fingers had left him. Dean moved forward and put his hands on Castiel's hips pressing his cock to Castiel's entrance.

"Are yo-" As if sensing what Dean was going to ask Castiel snapped quite impatiently and quite surprisingly.

"I am fine." He hissed glaring up at Dean with his face still slightly pink. "Now take me, I cannot wait any longer!" Those certain words coming from Castiel's mouth were, in some odd way, incredibly sexy. Dean wasted no time in thrusting into Castiel with a grunt. Castiel gasped and moaned but also tensed once more around Dean.

"Fuck you're tight." Dean moaned. Castiel's arms reached up towards Dean, begging to be pulled closer by his Righteous Man. Dean obliged, he pulled his angel up and felt his legs wrap around his waist. He put his arms around Castiel while Castiel wrapped his arms around his neck placing his head against his left shoulder where his handprint remained.

"Dean…" He said breathlessly. "I need more." Dean was about to consent to his request but in a matter of seconds he was lying on his back and Castiel was straddling him. He opened his mouth to speak but Castiel pulled his hips up raising slightly off Dean's cock then pushed himself back down quickly with a load moan as Dean's member re-entered him. Dean's eyes widened slightly at this display but Castiel started to repeat the pattern of rising up off Dean and then pushing himself back down. Damn his angel was being incredibly sexy today. Dean briefly wondered where he learned to be this sexy from before he grabbed Castiel's hips and assisted him.

* * *

Soon the motel was filled with both Dean's and Castiel's moans as well as the sound of their crappy motel bed squeaking per thrust.

"Dean!" Castiel moaned over and over again. His hands were pressed to Dean's bare chest as he leaned over him repeatedly lifting and dropping his hips.

"Nng, Cas!" Dean moaned. He took Castiel's hands and reversed their positions once more this time Castiel is lying face first in the motel bed still moaning and calling out for Dean as Dean takes him from behind fucking him faster. Castiel looked over his shoulder at him with his face flushed and beads of sweat dripping down his face. It was the same image as from Dean's fantasies and living it out now was like a dream come true…in a literal sense.

"Dean!" Castiel calls and then surprises him by swiftly and suddenly turning around so he's on his back again. The sudden movements caused the both of them to moan. Dean pulled Castiel up and started to suck against his neck as he thrusted at a rhythmical pace into him. Castiel reached over Dean's shoulders and dug his fingers into Dean's bade back scratching it in pleasure as Dean continued to pleasure him. He felt Dean's hand curl around his cock and gasped before moaning even louder as Dean's hand pumped his erection dripping with pre cum.

"De-Dean I…!" Castiel exclaimed and started calling out his name in absolute bliss. Dean pulled back to look at him and Castiel started to place slippy kisses on his face and ears the best he could while he writhed against the hunter and moaned his name like a mantra.

"Oh, fuck Cas." Dean breathed against his lips and caught them with his own. Dean's hand continued to pump Castiel's cock and Castiel shuddered against him before he moaned, quite loudly, into his mouth spilling himself over his as well as Dean's stomach. Dean followed soon after moaning Castiel's name in his angel's ear as he released himself outside of Castiel hitting both their stomachs creating more of a white mess on them. The pair slumped forwards, and backwards, onto the bed panting, tired and tangled up in each other.

"We should clean up before Sammy gets back." Dean breathed. Castiel tiredly lifted his hand and in an instant they were cleaned up and half dressed. He looked to Castiel to mumble his gratitude but Castiel had his eyes closed. Dean doubted he was sleeping but he just shrugged and snuggled closer to Castiel wrapping his arms around him. He sighed contently and closed his eyes falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Five minutes after the two had fallen asleep Sam returned to the motel. The clothes littered around the floor were enough to tell Sam that something had happened between his brother and their angel companion. Seeing them half naked in the same motel bed cuddling was enough to confirm his suspicions. He sighed and shook his head smiling slightly before he walked over to his own motel bed and settled down for the night. He was glad he stayed out a little longer and avoided walking in on his brother having sex once more.


End file.
